


Sweet Dreams

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Winter Cup, Pre Relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: After the Winter Cup, Akashi spends many of his weekends in Tokyo.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Short Akakuro fic. I figured I'd write something for Akakuro month.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you again.” Akashi said looking down at the ground.

“It’s no problem.” Kuroko said. “My parents have another business trip anyways. And it gets lonely here.”

Akashi had been visiting Tokyo every weekend since the Winter Cup finals. His dad was still not happy that his team had lost and he just wanted to be out of the house.

“Um and I’m sorry for-“

“Tetsuya, stop apologizing, I’m happy that Seirin won… and it’s helped me more than you can know.”

“But it caused trouble between you and your father.”

Akashi shrugged. “There’s always been problems, and my team probably would have lost eventually.”

Akashi brought his school work over to Kuroko’s bed and started to do his readings. Kuroko grabbed a novel, sat next to him and started reading.

They were like that for several hours, neither saying a word. But it was never awkward. Eventually, Akashi laid down and continued to read. A few minutes later, he closed his eyes.

Kuroko smiled. Akashi looked so gentle when he slept, nothing like how he was on the court or as a captain. He checked the time. Midnight. Kuroko removed his text books and then he grabbed his blanket and laid it over Akashi. It was tempting to give him a kiss on the forehead, but he didn’t.

Nigou walked into the room looked at Kuroko and then seemed to indicate that he knew that Kuroko wouldn't be sleeping in the bed. Nigou only slept in Kuroko's bed. He jumped up and snuggled next to Akashi. Kuroko wondered if his dog just thought Akashi now lived there. There were several mornings when he'd wake up first to see Akashi's arm around Nigou. Kuroko suspected that Akashi slept in much later when he wasn't at home.

Kuroko grabbed some more blankets and a pillow and set himself up on the floor. Akashi would be embarrassed, as he always was when he fell asleep first and took Kuroko’s bed, but Kuroko didn’t mind. His former captain was always adorable when he was flustered.

 


End file.
